Zu Spät! für die Liebe?
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht
1. 01 Bittere Erkenntnis

**Zu spät für … die Liebe?**

Kapitel 1 ?

Pairing: SS/LM

Altersfreigabe: Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

Inhalt:

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

Warnung: Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!

**Bittere Erkenntnisse**

Wie seltsam! Wenn man keine Hoffnung mehr hat, wenn das Leben an einem Punkt angelangt ist, an dem es keine Zukunft mehr für dich bereithält. Wenn du weißt, dass es vorbei ist.

Das Leben, welches du kanntest! Dann weißt du erst, was du hattest. Wenn du dabei bist, dies zu verlieren.

Dir fallen die wunderschönen Erinnerungen ein, vergangene Erlebnisse!

Du erkennst deine Fehler und wünschtest, du könntest die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles anders, nein besser machen. Aber das kannst du nicht. Es ist vorbei.

Alles ist vorbei!

Was hatte er nun davon gehabt, dass er einer besseren Welt nachstrebte? Eine ideale Welt mit aufbauen wollte. Letztendlich stellte sich die Frage, ob sie so viel besser gewesen wäre.

Er hatte Voldemort vertraut, war ihm blind gefolgt. Hatte seine Versprechungen geglaubt.

Aber … für was?

Letztendlich hatte es ihm nicht gebracht. Er hatte seiner Familie nicht die Zukunft gegeben, die er sie für sich gewünscht hatte. Zumindest er hatte nichts mehr von dieser Welt, wenn sie denn irgendwann einmal existierte. Für ihn war es vorbei.

Jetzt, wo er keine Zukunft mehr hatte, schien die Vergangenheit von größerer Bedeutung zu sein.

Er dachte an all die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten und die er nun niemals mehr wieder sehen würde.

Zuerst war da Narcissa. Er liebte sie nicht, hatte es nie getan. Es war eine von ihren beiden Eltern arrangierte Ehe, die sie führten. Genauso lebten sie auch. Nachdem ihr Sohn geboren war und somit der Zweck dieser Heirat, hatte er ein eigenes Schlafzimmer bezogen. Narcissa störte das nicht. Sie hatte den Namen und das Geld, was sie wollte. Des Weiteren hatte sie einen Liebhaber nach dem Anderen. Ihm war das gleich, solange sie dabei diskret vorging.

Er hatte nicht Heiraten wollen. Sein Vater hatte ihn direkt nach seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts dazu gezwungen.

Ein Vater fand er wäre nicht normal. Wer ist das schön? Was ist die Definition von Normal? Gibt es dafür eine?

Zumindest hatte sein Vater sein Tagebuch gelesen, und kannte daraufhin sein dunkles Geheimnis.

Lucius beobachtete einen Wassertropfen, der langsam an der Wand hinab lief und ein kleines Rinnsal bildete, welches auf dem Steinboden seiner Zelle verebbte.

Was er wohl jetzt gerade machte? Seit er in Askaban war, dachte er immer zu an ihn. All die Jahre hatte er diese Gedanken und Gefühle die er für ihn hegte verdrängt. Aber nun konnte er es nicht länger. Er war seine große Liebe.

Er war sein bester Freund gewesen, seit er denken konnte. Ihre Eltern waren Geschäftspartner gewesen. Sie hatten bereits als kleine Kinder zusammen gespielt. Später waren sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Dann gemeinsam nach Hogwarts gekommen. Noch dazu ins selbe Haus. Sie waren immer für einander da gewesen.  
Doch nun war Lucius allein.

Er vermisste ihn so sehr. Er war nie lange von ihm getrennt gewesen. Und nie so abgeschnitten.

Lucius hatte ihm nie seine wahren Gefühle offenbart. Er hatte sich nicht getraut.

Heute war er mutiger. Würde er jetzt zur Türe hineintreten, würde er ihm sagen, dass er ihn über alles liebte, immer geliebt hat.

Aber er würde nicht kommen.

Niemand durfte zu ihm. Er war von der ganzen Welt abgeschnitten.

Vielleicht war er nur deswegen so mutig. Weil er wusste, dass er nicht kommen würde.

Er hatte nach ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit geglaubt sie würden sich aus den Augen verlieren.

Wenn er ihn auch schon nicht lieben durfte, wenn er schon zu einer Heirat gezwungen wurde, damit die Linie der Malfoys nicht ausstarb, dann wollte er ihn wenigstens nicht als Freund verlieren.

Er hatte ihn zum Paten seines Sohnes gemacht, damit er ihn in seiner Nähe hatte. Er wollte ihn so an sich binden.

Aber wieso einer verlorenen Liebe hinterher trauern? Er hatte ihm nie seine Gefühle offenbart. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass diese nicht erwidert wurden.

Er hatte sich oft gefragt, warum Severus nie geheiratet hatte.

Langsam lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange. Wenn er nur nicht solch ein Feigling gewesen wäre. Als sein Vater ihn zwang ein Todesser zu werden, hat er sich gefügt.

Als sein Vater in zwang zu heiraten, hatte er sich gefügt.

Warum war er nie mutig genug gewesen diesem entgegen zu treten? Hatte er solche Angst vor ihm gehabt?

Er würde so gerne die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles verändern. Aber dafür war es zu spät!

Sein Urteil war bereits gefällt worden, bald würden sie kommen. Es war sein letzter Tag. Sie würden ihm nun die Chance nehmen, sein Leben zu ändern und vieles wieder gut zumachen, was er nicht ungeschehen machen konnte.

Warum war er dazu verdammt gewesen, sein Leben so verbringen zu müssen?

Er hatte nie erfahren, wie es ist geliebt zu werden. Narcissa hatte nur sein Geld und sein Ansehen gewollt. Für seine Eltern war er nur der Erbe, den sie brauchten. Niemand hat ihm je gezeigt, was Liebe ist. Nur Severus war immer an seiner Seite gewesen und hat Leid und Schmerz, als auch Freude mit ihm geteilt. Lucius wusste, dass er Severus liebte.

Er hörte Schritte. Was wohl aus ihm wurde, nachdem der Dementor ihn geküsst hatte? Er würde wahrscheinlich den Rest seines Lebens in Saint Mungo´s Hospital fristen. Ohne zu merken, was um ihn herum geschah. Er würde niemals seinen Sohn wieder sehen.

Er bedeutete ihm alles. Niemals hätte er die Fehler seines Vaters an ihm wiederholt. Er hätte lieben dürfen, wen er wollte. Und werden, was immer er wollte. Selbst wenn er Astronaut werden wollte. Es wäre ihm Recht gewesen. Ob sein Sohn ihn wohl hasste?

Was machte es noch? Gleich waren sie da! Lucius würde alles dafür geben, noch einmal Severus Gesicht zu sehen. Und das Lächeln, welches er ihm immer schenkte.


	2. 02 Tiefes Leid

**Zu spät für … die Liebe?**

Kapitel: 2 ?

Pairing: SS/LM

Altersfreigabe: Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

Inhalt:

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

Warnung: Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!

**Tiefes Leid**

Severus lief unruhig durch seine Räume. Er wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Alles hatte er versucht. Die Hälfte seines Vermögens war dabei drauf gegangen, seinen Freund aus Askaban befreien zu wollen. Er hatte Einspruch eingelegt, immer und immer wieder. Er hatte für ihn ausgesagt, doch nichts hatte genutzt.

Er war am Verzweifeln. Irgendetwas musste er doch tun können. Er konnte doch nicht zu lassen, dass sein bester Freund von einem Dementor geküsst wurde!

Wer sollte ihn dann in Zukunft zum Lachen bringen? Das gelang sowieso nur sehr wenigen Menschen. Wer sollte mit ihm nach Hogsmead gehen? Mit wem konnte er so offen reden, wie mit keinem Anderen? Lucius war sein bester Freund, er war alles für ihn.

Was sollte er nur Draco sagen? Bisher hatte er vermieden ihm das unausweichliche mitzuteilen. Er selbst wusste es bereits seit zwei Tagen, aber er hatte noch immer gehofft, etwas dagegen tun zu können. Das ihm etwas einfiel, irgendetwas!

Auf Narcissa´s Hilfe hatte er nicht bauen können. Bereits zwei Tage nach Lucius Inhaftierung hatte sie die Scheidung eingereicht. Sie meinte, was sie mit einem Mann sollte, der zumindest den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern verbrachte. Diese Schlampe!

Sie hatte Lucius nie wirklich geliebt, auch wenn sie nach außen immer das perfekte Paar gespielt hatten. Wie oft hatte Lucius ihn angesehen und eine tiefe Traurigkeit hatte in ihm gelegen. Aber wenn Severus ihn daraufhin ansprach, war er stets ausgewichen. Aber Severus hatte gesehen, wie Narcissa anderen Männern hinterher blickte.

Severus hatte nur gewollt, dass Lucius glücklich würde. Aber er war es nicht, dass wusste Severus.

Das Gericht hatte sofort in die Scheidung eingewilligt. Kaum war Narcissa geschieden, hatte sie ihre Koffer gepackt und war mit einem ihrer Lover auf und davon.

Nun war Severus für Draco verantwortlich, er war sein Pate.

Severus hätte Draco so gerne seinen Vater wieder gegeben. Der Junge hatte seine Eltern auf einen Schlag verloren. Immer wieder war er in den letzten Tagen zu Severus gekommen, hat sich wie ein kleines, verstörtes Kind an ihn geklammert und gefragt, wie der Sachstand um seinen Vater war. Wie gern hätte ihm Severus gesagt, morgen kommt er zurück, mein kleiner Drache! Aber das konnte er nun nicht mehr.

Er musste Draco jetzt die Wahrheit sagen, bevor er es Morgen aus dem Tagespropheten erfährt. Aber er konnte es noch nicht.

Wut wallte in Severus auf. Er durchschritt den Raum und machte erst an der Wand halt. Wütend hämmerte er mit seinen beiden Fäusten gegen diese, bis ihm sein Blut über die Hände lief.

Plötzlich schlug seine Uhr zwölf. Severus Wut wich dem Entsetzen. Er war kreidebleich.

Es war soweit. Gerade küsste ein Dementor Lucius. Seinen Lucius.

Severus stockte das Herz. Er brach auf dem Boden zusammen und schluchzte hemmungslos.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

Ohne ein „Herein" abzuwarten, betrat Draco das Zimmer.

Als er seinen Patenonkel auf den Boden sitzen sah, in einem Zustand, den er bei diesem noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte, blieb er erschrocken stehen. Seine Lippen bebten. Wortlos liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war, aber es hatte mit seinem Vater zu tun.

„Onkel Sev?" zitternd trat er an diesen heran.

„Onkel Sev? Sag mir… Was ist mit Vater?" Draco streckte eine Hand aus und berührte den Mann, den er seit seiner Kindheit kannte, sanft an der Wange.

Langsam hob Severus sein Gesicht und blickte mit leeren Augen sein Patenkind an.

Draco erschrak über den leblosen Blick in Severus Gesicht.

„Bitte sag es mir…. Ich… ich kann´s ertragen!"

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich konnte. Nicht wenn er seinen Patenonkel so ansah.

Severus streckte seine Hand aus, nahm den Jungen bei der Hand und zog ihn sanft zu sich hinunter.

„Draco…." Er stockte. Er konnte nicht in diese angstvollen Augen sehen, während er ihm die schreckliche Wahrheit sagte. Er nahm ihn wortlos in seine Arme und streichelte ihn zärtlich.

„Draco, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll. In Zukunft werde ich für dich verantwortlich sein. Dein Vater lebt zwar, aber er kann sich nicht mehr um dich kümmern."

Draco nickte kaum merklich.

„Sie behalten ihn in Askaban, nicht wahr? Kann ich ihn wenigstens besuchen?"

Severus schluckte, erneut schüttelte ihn ein heftiger Weinkrampf.

Diese verdammten Bastarde! Interessierte sie nicht, wie sich die Menschen um den Betreffenden herum fühlten?

Das Ministerium war nicht besser als Voldemort. Sie waren genauso unmenschlich und grausam. Ist es etwa nicht unmenschlich, wenn man einem Menschen seine Seele raubte, egal was er verbrochen hat? So das er nur noch vor sich hinvegetiert? Wäre es nicht menschlicher, diesen gleich zu töten? Er hasste das Ministerium und alle die dazu gehörten, genauso wie er Voldemort hasste.

Er lies sich nicht länger von Dumbledor erpressen. Er stand nun auf keiner Seite mehr. Sollten sie sich doch einen anderen Spion suchen! Er hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan. Mehr konnte man nicht mehr von ihm verlangen, nicht nach diesem hier.

Er hatte Dumbledor bereits gesagt, dass er nicht mehr spionieren würde. Er hätte nun einen Jungen, um den er sich kümmern musste. Wer würde das tun, wenn er verletzt oder sterben würde? Dem Jungen hätten sie schon genug fortgenommen.

Dumbledor hatte ein Einsehen gehabt. Er wäre ab sofort nur noch Lehrer in Hogwarts. Alles andere war vorbei.

Voldemort, war da weniger erfreut darüber. Aber Severus hatte sich sehr für Lucius eingesetzt, das hätte ein Verräter nicht getan. Daher war er sicher, dass ihm Severus treu bleiben und keine Todessergeheimnisse ausplaudern würde.

„Draco, dein Vater wird sicher nach…Saint Mungo´s gebracht werden.."  
"Warum Onkel Sev? Fehlt ihm was? Haben sie ihn gequält oder gefoltert?"  
Erschrocken drehte sich Draco um und sah nun in Severus Gesicht.

Dieser konnte nun seinem Blick nicht mehr ausweichen. Er hielt diesem stand. Tränen rannen erneut über seine Wangen. Der Junge strich sie zärtlich weg.

„Nicht weinen, Onkel Sev! Es wird alles wieder gut!"

Aber dem Jungen liefen ebenfalls die Tränen hinab, er wusste es selbst besser.

„Nein Draco, dass wird es nicht mehr, sie haben deinen Vater… ihn hat…"

Schmerzvoll brach er ab. Das war so verdammt schwer.

„Bitte Onkel Sev, sag es mir. Ganz schnell, dann tut es weniger weh!"

Der Junge war reinen Herzens. Er würde niemals begreifen, warum das Ministerium so unmenschlich war, wo es doch Voldemort´s Machenschaften so sehr verurteilte.

„Sie haben deinen Vater vor wenigen Minuten von einem Dementor küssen lassen!"

Nun war es raus, Severus fühlte sich so schlecht. Dabei waren es doch die Anderen, die so grausam waren.

Draco sagte nichts. Er sah Severus nur an und schluckte.

Severus sah, wie Draco mit den Tränen kämpfte, etwas was ihm nicht gelang. Draco war sehr tapfer.

Draco rückte näher, kuschelte sich an ihn und nahm wortlos Severus in den Arm.

Severus war sprachlos. Da war dieser Junge, kaum ein Mann und tröstete ihn, wo er doch selbst Trost brauchte.

„Onkel Sev? Hast du meinen Vater lieb?"

„Aber Draco, du weißt doch, dass er mein bester Freund ist. Ich bin mit ihm aufgewachsen." Severus war kaum in der Lage zu sprechen. Sein Herz brannte und er schrie innerlich aus voller Kraft.

„Ich weiß, aber … liebst du meinen Vater?"

Servus schob Draco von sich und sah diesen forschend an.

Es öffnete seinen Mund uns schloss ihn wieder. Draco hob seinen Blick und sah Severus zärtlich an.

„Ach Draco…! Ja… ich liebe deinen Vater über alles!"

Draco lächelte schwach.

„Ich hab es immer gewusst. Es ist in Ordnung so! Weißt du, du hast meinen Vater immer zum strahlen gebracht, dass hat Mutter nie geschafft."  
"Ich möchte nicht über deine Mutter sprechen, Draco. Sie hat dich und deinen Vater im Stich gelassen."

„Ja, aber du hast das nicht! Ich hab dich lieb, Onkel Sev!"

Mit diesen Worten umschlangen zwei Arme Severus und hielten ihn fest.

Sie spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost. Sie wussten, dass sie jetzt nur noch sich hatten. Sie konnten niemand vertrauen.

Severus wusste, der Kampf um Lucius hatte gerade erst begonnen. Er würde ihn nicht aufgeben. Er würde alles dafür tun, ihn zurückzuholen.

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	3. 03 Entscheidungen

**Zu spät für … die Liebe?**

Kapitel: 3 ?

Pairing: SS/LM

Altersfreigabe: Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

Inhalt:

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

Warnung: Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!

**Entscheidungen**

_Wo bin ich? Was ist los? Ich höre Stimmen! Aber wessen Stimmen? Was ist mit mir geschehen?_

_Alles ist so finster! Ich kann nichts sehen. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen._

_Bin ich tot? Bin ich bereits in der Hölle? Warum kommt keiner zu mir? Hört den keiner meine Schreie? Oder schreie ich nur im Inneren meines Herzens?_

_Mir ist so schrecklich kalt. Ich fühle mich so einsam, trotz der Stimmen._

_Ach ja, die Stimmen! Wo bin ich?´_

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit ging Severus durch seine Räume und dachte nach. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Er wollte Draco vom Unterricht befreien lassen, aber dieser lehnte das entschieden ab. Er wollte sich ablenken, außerdem hatte er ja Blaise.

Severus hatte schon lange geahnt, dass die Beiden mehr füreinander empfanden, wie Freundschaft. Er hatte am Abend zuvor noch lange mit Draco gesprochen und dabei erfahren, dass die Beiden einander zugetan waren.

Draco hatte sich jedoch noch nicht getraut, diese Gefühle zu vertiefen, da er fürchtete sein Vater wäre damit nicht einverstanden.

Severus hatte ihm darauf hin erklärt, dass er sich selber treu sein sollte und alt genug war seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen.

So traurig es auch war, aber Lucius konnte nichts mehr dagegen haben. Es war Draco verwehrt geblieben, mit seinem Vater über derartiges zu sprechen.

Severus hatte damit keine Probleme. Außerdem sah er Draco nicht als seinen Sohn und würde somit diesen seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen. Selbst aus Fehlern konnte der Junge lernen. Severus glaubte, dass gerade jetzt Blaise Draco von seinen trüben Gedanken ablenken konnte. Vielleicht fand der Junge in seinem Unglück sein Glück.

Er selbst wusste, dass er ohne Lucius nicht glücklich werden konnte. Er würde jetzt alles für dessen Nähe geben.

Moment, dessen Nähe? Ja, das war es. Severus wollte um Lucius kämpfen. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, ihn ins „Leben" zurück zu holen.

Aber bis ihm etwas einfiel, könnte er doch wenigstens sich um Lucius kümmern. Ihm die Nähe geben, die dieser wahrscheinlich so sehr brauchte.

Severus dachte nach, wie dies am Besten zu bewerkstelligen war. Nachdem er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, hielt ihn niemand mehr von der Durchführung ab.

Zuerst sprach er mit Dumbledor, anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Ministerium. Er hatte im Kopf schon alles bis ins kleinste Detail durchdacht.

Das Ministerium war sprachlos. Mit allem hatten sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem solchen Wunsch. Doch da Severus schon so erbittert um Lucius Befreiung gekämpft hatte, hätten sie mit weiteren Konflikten rechnen müssen.

Zuerst waren sie strikt dagegen, aber wenn sie glaubten, dass sich Severus dadurch einschüchtern lies, kannten sie diesen noch immer nicht gut genug.

Nach langen Diskussionen willigten sie ein, Lucius in Severus Obhut zu geben.

Sie meinten, dass die Zaubererschaft dadurch doch immense Einsparungen hatte, da sie sich nicht mehr um die Pflege von Mr. Malfoy zu kümmern brauchte.

Severus war dies gleich. Auch wenn er seinen letzten Sickel für Lucius und Draco ausgab.

Draco hatte noch sein Vermögen, das er eines Tages von Lucius erben würde und wenn er 18 wäre, stand ihm ein monatlicher Betrag dieses Vermögens bereits zu. Die Zeit bis dahin, würde Severus Geld schon reichen. Narcissa hatte zum Glück, da sie die Scheidung gewollt hatte, nur eine Abfindung für die Ehezeit erhalten.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie diese schon ausgegeben.

Severus eilte nun bereits zurück zum Schloss. Es mussten noch einige Vorbereitungen getroffen werden. Er war nur zwei Tage vom Unterricht befreit worden, in der Zeit musste alles bereit sein.

Trotz seines Schmerzes, war er voller Vorfreude. Lucius würde bei ihm sein. Er hoffte nur, dass er der Verantwortung, die er sich aufgeladen hatte, auch gewachsen war.

Am Abend räumte er sein Büro leer. Dabei halfen ihm die Siebtklässler aus Slytherin. Er hatte ihnen aufgetragen den anderen Schülern, besonders der sechsten Klasse, Dracos Klasse, nichts davon zu berichten. Was er nicht dringend brauchte, ließ er in einen Abstellraum in den Kerkern bringen. Die übrigen Sachen würden noch in sein Wohnzimmer passen müssen.

Den nun frei gewordenen Raum ließ er in einen Schlaf-/Wohnraum umfunktionieren. Ein Bad wurde angebaut.

Darin würde die Krankenschwester ziehen, die Severus am Nachmittag engagiert hatte. Sie sollte sich um Lucius kümmern, wenn er Unterricht abhielt und bei Problemen und Notfällen als Ansprechpartner bereit sein. Severus hoffte, dass es dazu nicht käme.

Lucius selbst, wollte er bei sich unterbringen. Er wollte Dumbledor nicht um zusätzliche Räume bitten. Dieser war von der ganzen Sache sowieso nicht begeistert gewesen.

Severus fand, sein Bett war breit genug, so dass Lucius darin mit Platz fand.

Viele Dinge musste Severus in den nächsten Tagen neben seinem Unterricht erledigen. Es war doch alles nicht so leicht, wie er gedacht hatte.

Aber endlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem er Lucius zu sich holen würde.

Er betrat das Saint Mungo´s Hospital. Aufgerecht fragte er sich durch die Abteilungen, bis er sich in der richtigen wiederfand.

Severus war entsetzt, als er Lucius sah. Es waren doch gerade erst drei Wochen vergangen, warum konnte Lucius so ausgemergelt und blass aussehen.?

Severus machte einen riesen Aufstand. Wie gut, dass er die Entlassungspapiere bereits im Büro des Krankenhausleiters unterschrieben hatte, hier würde er Lucius keinen Augenblick länger lassen.

Wie konnten sie nur mit einem Patient so unachtsam umgehen? Noch dazu ein Patient, der sich nicht wehren, geschweige denn sich selbst helfen konnte. Severus war wütend.

War Lucius in deren Augen wertlos? Ein Schwerverbrecher, der es nicht anders verdient hatte? Wollte sie ihn sterben lassen, damit sie sich nicht weiter um ihn kümmern mussten?

Wie gut, dass Lucius von hier weg kam.

Severus wickelte ihn in eine Decke ein und hob ihn auf seine Arme. Er war das reinste Fliegengewicht. Er konnte unmöglich mehr als 50 Kilo wiegen. Entsetzlich!

Er sagte dem herbeigeeilten Medi-Zauberer, dass dies noch ein Nachspiel hätte und verließ dann mit Lucius das Gebäude.

Als Severus wieder in Hogwarts eintraf, war das Abendessen gerade beendet und die Schüler stürmten aus der großen Halle. Die meisten blieben verwundert stehen, als sie ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke durch die Eingangshalle schreiten sahen. Das an sich war nicht weiter verwunderlich, sondern dass er Lucius Malfoy auf den Armen trug. Was machte dieser hier?

Sie hatten ihn kaum wieder erkannt. Die Slytherin waren entsetzt, als sie sahen, wie bleich und leblos dieser wirkte. Draco kam hinter den Anderen hervor. Erst jetzt sah er, warum alle stehen geblieben waren.

„Vater!" Er stürmte auf seinen Patenonkel und seinen Vater zu, doch Severus Blick ließ ihn stehen bleiben.

„Nicht jetzt Draco! Hab´ Geduld, ich lass dich rufen, wenn es ihm besser geht."

Mit diesen Worten schritt er zur Treppe und begab sich in die Kerker.

Vorsichtig legte Severus seinen Freund aufs Bett. Dieser hatte seine Augen geöffnet und blickte starr vor sich hin. Keine Bewegung , kein einziges Wort. Nicht das geringste Zeichen, dass Lucius ihn erkannte oder erkannte wo er war. Nichts!

Severus setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte Lucius eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Danach erhob er sich. Er begann Lucius zu säubern, ihn umzuziehen und bequem ins Bett zu legen. Niemand schien sich wirklich um ihn gekümmert zu haben. Wie verwahrlost er wirkte.

Severus begann einige Stärkungstränke zu brauen und ihm diese die Nacht über einzuflößen.

Die ganze Zeit über, sprach er Lucius vertrauensvoll zu.

„Alles wird wieder gut, Lucius! Ich versprech´ es dir! Wir bekommen dich schon wieder fit."

_Diese Stimme, ich kenn´ sie doch? Es ist eine andere Stimme als die Übrigen der letzten Zeit. Aber ich versteh´ nicht, was sie sagt. Aber sie klingt so weich, so vertraut. Irgendetwas ist anders, ich fühl mich … so … sicher? Moment, was sagt die Stimme jetzt? Es wird alles wieder gut? Was bedeutet das? Wie ist es, wenn alles wieder gut wird? Ist es dann anders als jetzt?´_

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	4. 04 Nachforschungen

**Zu spät für … die Liebe?**

Kapitel: 4 ?

Pairing: SS/LM

Altersfreigabe: Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

Inhalt:

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

Warnung: Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!

**Nachforschungen**

Die nächsten Wochen kümmerte Severus sich rührend um Lucius. Jede freie Minute seines Tages war er bei ihm. Sofort nach beenden seines Unterrichts ging er in seine Räume.

Er erledigte so viele seiner Aufgaben wie möglich direkt in Lucius unmittelbarer Nähe. Er bereitete seinen Unterricht vor, prüfte Arbeiten und vieles weitere. Sogar sein Abendessen nahm er nicht mehr in der großen Halle, sondern bei Lucius ein.

Er umsorgte ihn mit all der Liebe, die er in sich verspürte. Er hatte ihm diese nie gestanden. Es war so schrecklich, dass er dies nun nur noch auf diese Weise konnte. Warum musste dies alles erst geschehen?

Severus wusste nicht, was Lucius mitbekam, hörte oder spürte. Es war nie bekannt geworden, was ein von einem Dementor geküsster, überhaupt wahrnahm. Aber Severus wollte, wenn Lucius irgendwas mitbekam, dieser wusste, dass er nicht alleine war.

Nach den ersten zwei Wochen hatte er Lucius so weit aufgepäppelt, dass er Draco zu ihm ließ. Er wollte nicht, das Draco seinen Vater in dem verwahrlosten Zustand sah.

Das er ihn bei ihrer Ankunft gesehen hatte, war schon schlimm genug gewesen.

Draco kam am Abend und klopfte zaghaft an die Tür zu Severus Räumen.

Die Tür wurde von diesem geöffnet und Severus geleitete Draco ins Schlafzimmer.

Draco ging langsam an das Bett heran, in welchem sein Vater lag. Er erschrak, ruckartig drehte er sich weg, doch genau hinter ihm stand bereits Severus und nahm in zärtlich in den Arm.

„Draco bitte, wir wissen nicht, was dein Vater mitbekommt. Wir müssen um seinetwillen stark sein. Reiß dich bitte zusammen. Er braucht unsere Nähe, unseren Zuspruch.

Das Gefühl, dass er nicht alleine ist. Red mit ihm. Erzähl ihm was!"

Draco schniefte einmal, wischte sich die aufsteigenden Tränen weg und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Behutsam nahm er die Hand seines Vaters in seine eigene.

Severus entfernte sich taktvoll und ging ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer zurück. Dort setzte er sich in seinen Sessel am Kamin und ruhte sich etwas aus.

Es waren erst zwei Wochen vergangen, doch diese waren schon anstrengend genug gewesen. Außer dem Unterricht und seiner sonstigen Aufgaben hatte er ständig Tränke für Lucius zusammengestellt und ihm diese dann verabreicht. Einige davon mussten alle zwei Stunden eingenommen werden, so hatte Severus nicht viel Schlaf gefunden.

Nun lauschte er Dracos Erzählung und hoffte, dass Lucius wenigstens die Stimme seines Sohnes erkennen würde.

Eine Stunde später ging er wieder zu den Beiden ins Zimmer. Draco blickte ihn an.

„Keine Veränderung, Onkel Sev! Versteht er mich überhaupt?"  
Severus seufzte.

„Wie gesagt Draco, ich weiß es nicht! Nun geh bitte in deinen Schlafsaal, es ist schon spät. Du kannst in ein paar Tagen wieder kommen. Es wird ihn bestimmt freuen!"  
Draco erhob sich und umarmte seinen Patenonkel.

„Gute Nacht, Onkel Sev! Schlaf schön, du siehst müde aus!"

„Gute Nacht Draco. Schlaf auch schön!"  
Mit einem Kuss auf Dracos Stirn verabschiedete Severus sich.

Als Draco gegangen war, setzte sich Severus zu Lucius.

„Lucius? Ich weiß nicht ob du mich verstehst, aber hören tust du mich bestimmt. Das war dein Sohn. Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du einen Sohn hast?"  
_Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht! Genauso wenig, wie du dich scheinbar an mich erinnerst.´_

Kein Zug in Lucius Gesicht veränderte sich. Severus ging traurig ins Bad.

_Was sind das nur immer wieder für Stimmen? Es sind nicht mehr so viele. Immer dieselbe. Eine wundervolle Stimme, so dunkel und zärtlich, wenn sie mit mir spricht. Jetzt war da eine neue. Sie klang traurig. Das gefällt mir nicht! Aber zum Schluss war da wieder diese Stimme aus Samt. _

_Wer ist das? Kenne ich die Person? Warum kann ich sie nicht sehen? Sind meine Augen überhaupt geöffnet? Wo bin ich? Was mach ich hier, wo auch immer das ist? War ich schon immer hier? War es schon immer so? Warum ist es hier so dunkel? Wenigstens bin ich nicht allein! Aber … wo ist die Person hin, zu der die Stimme gehört? Lässt sie mich wieder allein? Es ist immer so dunkel, wenn sie fort ist. Nur wenn sie da ist, spüre ich Licht. Kann man Licht spüren? Wo bin ich?´_

Severus wusste, dass er nun weitergehen musste. Aber was sollte er letztendlich tun?

Er ging in die Bibliothek und suchte sich alle Bücher, die etwas mit Dementoren zu tun hatten heraus. Erst mal Recherche!  
Madam Pince war nicht erfreut, dass Severus die Bücher alle mitnehmen wollte, aber er konnte doch nicht in der Bibliothek hocken und Lucius allein lassen. Ein gekonnter Blick nach Snape-Manier und sie schwieg.

Severus legte sich nach getaner Arbeit zu Lucius ins Bett und arbeitete jeden Abend die Masse an Büchern durch, um irgendetwas zu finden. Er machte sich Notizen, aber so richtig was, fand er nicht.

So vergingen die nächsten Wochen wie im Flug. Severus hatte seine Suche ausgedehnt.

Bisher hatte er herausgefunden, dass der Kuss des Dementors sämtliche glücklichen Gefühle aus dem Körper heraus sog, und damit die Erinnerung an die Menschen, die damit zusammen hängen.

Severus hatte es ja geahnt. Lucius erkannte Draco und ihn nicht mehr. Sie waren nun Fremde für ihn.

Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, ihm Glücksgefühle einzuhauchen und seine Erinnerungen aufzufrischen. Aber wie?

Severus arbeitete die halben Nächte an diesem Problem. Der Schlafmangel machte sich bemerkbar. Selbst seinen Schülern fiel dies auf.

Draco erzählte er nichts von seinen Nachforschungen, der Junge sollte sich keine verfrühten Hoffnungen machen. Severus wollte ihm eine Enttäuschung ersparen.

Aber als Draco das nächste Mal erschien, bat ihn Severus seinem Vater nur fröhliche Sachen zu berichten. Freudige Ereignisse, Schulstreiche, Erinnerungen…

Severus blieb diesmal im Raum und beobachtete Lucius ganz genau. Er zeigte wiederum keinerlei Reaktion. Es musste irgendwie eine mentale Verbindung aufgebaut werden. Vielleicht mussten sie ihm Bilder direkt ins Gehirn übertragen? Severus begann wieder nachzudenken. Er bekam gar nicht mit, als Draco seine Räume verließ.

Einen Monat später kam Draco freudestrahlend zu Severus. Sie setzten sich gemeinsam vor den Kamin und tranken Tee.

Draco berichtete, dass Blaise Heute Nachmittag näher als sonst an ihn herangerückt sei und plötzlich seine Hand gehalten hätte. Dann hätte er ihm tief in die Augen gesehen und ihn dann geküsst.

Bei der Erzählung und der Erinnerung daran überzog ein tiefes rot seine Wangen.

Severus musste schmunzeln. Er freute sich für Draco. Der Junge hatte genug durchgemacht. Was auch immer mit seinem Vater geschah, sein Leben ging weiter.

Draco hatte viele Fragen, die ihm Severus bereitwillig beantwortete. So bekam Draco auch raus, das sein Patenonkel homosexuell war. Er hatte sich in seinen Vater verliebt als er vierzehn war, ihm dies aber nie gestehen können. Sein Patenonkel sprach selten über seine Gefühle, daher sog Draco alles begierig in sich auf.

Sein Patenonkel hatte nicht wie ein Mönch gelebt, weil er Lucius nicht bekommen konnte. Aber er hat niemals jemand anderen in sein Herz gelassen.

Draco seufzte auf als er dies hörte. So stellte er sich die wahre Liebe vor.

Er verglich Severus Liebe seinem Vater gegenüber mit der seiner Mutter. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum es heißt „in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten". Seine Mutter hatte das nicht gewollt. Sie wollte nur die guten Zeiten, als sein Vater sie gebraucht hatte, war sie abgehauen.

Severus war da anders. Er liebte seinen Vater wirklich von ganzem Herzen. Obwohl sich seine Liebe nicht erfüllt hatte, umsorgte dieser seinen Vater zärtlich und mit so viel Liebe und Fürsorge.

Er hoffte, das ihn einmal auch jemand so sehr liebte, um alles mit ihm zu teilen, sowohl Glück als auch Leid. Vielleicht sogar Blaise?

Nach sechs Monaten stieß Severus endlich auf etwas, was er unbedingt vertiefen musste. Vielleicht war dies die Lösung des Problems. Sobald er sich sicher war, würde er es in die Praxis umsetzen. Was sollte schon passieren? Schlimmer konnte er es nicht mehr machen!

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium


	5. 05 Erwachen

**Zu spät für … die Liebe?**

**Kapitel**: 5 ?

**Pairing**: SS/LM

**Altersfreigabe**: Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

**Inhalt: **

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

Warnung: Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!

**Erwachen**

Severus war aufgeregt! Er wusste es war seine einzige Chance. Es musste einfach gelingen. Wenn dies nicht klappte, war die monatelange Arbeit umsonst gewesen.

Er hatte nach seinen Überlegungen zwei weitere Monate gebraucht, um seine Idee zu vervollständigen. Er hatte ständig in seinem Labor geforscht. Schließlich war es ihm gelungen. Er hatte einen Trank erfunden, der dem einnehmenden ein Gefühl des vollkommenen Glücks vermittelte.

Das Problem war nur dieses Gefühl zu fixieren. Das nächste Problem war, seine Erinnerungen Lucius näher zu bringen.

Wie viele Nächte hatte er wach gelegen und Bücher gewälzt. Schließlich hat er ein paar Zaubersprüche gefunden, mit denen es funktionieren könnte.

Jetzt endlich war es soweit. Er würde es wagen, Heute nach dem Unterricht.

Den ganzen Tag konnte er sich kaum auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Als der Unterricht endlich vorüber war, eilte er in seine Räume. In der großen Halle würden sie ihn nicht vermissen, er hatte seit Lucius hier war nicht mehr dort zu Abend gegessen.

Er holte den Zaubertrank aus seinem Labor und stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch.

Severus legte seine Robe ab, schlüpfte in eine bequeme, schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. Langsam näherte er sich dem Bett.

Er war nervös. Was wenn es nicht gelang? Er hatte Angst zu versagen. Niemand hatte sich bisher die Mühe gemacht einen Patienten, der von einem Dementor geküsst worden war nu behandeln. Niemand hatte nach einem Heilmittel gesucht, weil es bekanntlich keins gab. Es war leicht, den betreffenden abzuschreiben und ihn in seinem Elend nur noch zu pflegen. Das es keine Heilung gab, hatte eine abschreckende Wirkung. So überlegten sich einige zweimal, was sie taten.

Severus beugte sich zu Lucius hinunter.

„Luc, keine Angst. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, aber ich brauche dich so sehr. Und dein Sohn braucht dich auch. Bitte komm zurück zu uns. Ich möchte, dass du dich an uns erinnerst, dass du tief in dich hinein horchst, ob es sich nicht zu leben lohnt. Ich werde dir dabei helfen. Ich lasse dich niemals im Stich. Wenn nichts hilft, werde ich dich wenn Draco mich nicht mehr braucht, von deinem Leid erlösen. Doch auch dann wirst du nicht alleine sein. Ich werde mit dir gehen. Ohne dich will ich nicht mehr Leben."

_Da ist wieder diese schöne, dunkle Stimme. Aber was will sie von mir? Ich verstehe den Sinn der Worte nicht. Einen Sinn zu leben? Gibt es den? Ich kenne keinen. Hier ist alles so leer und dunkel. Ich will nicht Leben. Kann man das hier Leben nennen? Warum ist es so dunkel? Warum bin ich hier? Wo bin ich hier? Wo bin ich?´_

Severus strich zärtlich über Lucius Gesicht. Dann nahm er den Zaubertrank vom Nachttisch und flößte diesen Lucius ein. Er hatte in Tests festgestellt, dass die Wirkung nach zehn Minuten einsetzt und bis zu vier Stunden anhielt. Es wurde nun also ernst.

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und setzte sich rittlings auf Lucius. Ernst blickte er Lucius an.

_Was wenn es nicht gelingt?´_

Aber daran wollte Severus jetzt einfach nicht denken. Es musste einfach gelingen. Severus bemerkte, dass der Trank anfing zu wirken. Ein goldenes Glühen ging von Lucius aus.

_Was geschieht mit mir? Ich fühle mich so… so … erleichtert. Ich kann das nicht beschreiben. Solche Gefühle sind mir fremd! Was … was soll ich tun?´_

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab. Mit vor Nervosität zitternden Händen richtete er diesen auf Lucius Stirn. Zuvor war Severus die Zaubersprüche im Geiste noch einmal durchgegangen. Letztendlich hatte er alle bis auf einen verworfen. Dieser konnte nur der Richtige sein. Severus konzentrierte sich. Dann sprach er die Zauberformel und spürte wie gleich darauf ein Strudel aus Farben und Formen sein Gedächtnis verließ und in Lucius eindrang. Er spürte, wie zwischen ihren Geistern eine mentale Verbindung hergestellt wurde.

Severus dachte an all die Erinnerungen, die er mit Draco verband. Lucius musste sich einfach an seinen eigenen Sohn erinnern. Immer wieder beschwor er in seinem Geiste Dracos Gesicht.

Der geistige Kontakt war anstrengend, aber Severus wusste, dass er dies durch halten musste. Er musste die Verbindung halten.

_Was ist das plötzlich? Was sind das für Bilder? Wer sind diese Personen? Ein blonder Junge, bin ich das? Aber wer ist die Person neben mir, die ohne Gesicht? _

_Nein, ich bin es nicht, oder heiße ich Draco? Aber wer ist das dann?´_

Während Lucius noch im Geiste versuchte zu verstehen, was da vor sich ging, tauchten plötzlich andere Bilder in seinem Inneren auf.

_Die Person mit den schwarzen Haaren und dem fehlenden Gesicht ist verschwunden. Was sind das nun für neue Bilder? Wo kommen die her? Eine Geburt…., eine Taufe… ein kleiner Junge der… der … mich… Dad nennt? Mich? Aber… das … Draco? Mein Sohn!´_

Severus merkte, das in Lucius etwas vorging, was nichts mit seinen Erinnerungen zu tun hatte. Lucius Gesichtszüge zuckten. Was passierte nur? Egal, er würde weitermachen. Er hatte den ersten Erfolg. Lucius rührte sich, er lag nicht mehr so teilnahmslos da. Severus rückte etwas auf Lucius zurecht und sandte nun andere Erinnerungen in Lucius Geist.

Dieses Mal wollte er probieren, ob Lucius ihn erkannte.

_Was sind das jetzt für Bilder? Dies scheinen alles Erinnerungen zu sein? Aber wessen Erinnerungen? Teilweise scheinbar meine eigenen. Aber von wem noch? Was hat der schwarzhaarige Junge damit zu tun? Warum hat er kein Gesicht? Was … was hat man mit ihm gemacht? Und was … macht man mit mir? Was sind das für Erinnerungen? Ich sitze in einem Zug mit … diesem Jungen. Er sitzt auf dem Bett und lacht. Wie kann ich wissen, dass er lacht, wenn er kein Gesicht hat?´_

Langsam verschmolzen Severus Erinnerungen in Lucius Geist mit seinen eigenen. Lucius sah Dinge, die nicht von Severus gesteuert wurden. Er erinnerte sich. Ein Lächeln lag auf Lucius Lippen. Severus nahm dies gar nicht wahr. Es strengte ihn zu sehr an, die Verbindung aufrecht zu halten. Er konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Schweißtropfen. Die Hand, welche seinen Zauberstab hielt zitterte vor Anstrengung. Er konnte nicht mehr lange durch halten. Wie lange machte er das hier schon? Eine Stunde, vielleicht schon zwei? Severus hatte jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit verloren.

_Hallo! Hallo Du, wer bist Du? Seltsam, warum antwortete der Junge nicht? Warum wurde er jetzt so schnell erwachsen? Ich muss wissen wer er ist! Warum kann ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen? Halt! Warum ging der Mann nun fort? HALT! Bleib da! Aber er entfernt sich, je mehr ich rufe. Ich ertrag es nicht! Ich spüre, dass es für mich lebenswichtig ist den Mann zu erkennen. Er darf nicht gehen. Ich muss lauter schreien, er ist bald fort… HALLO, er hört mich nicht. Seinen Namen… ich brauche seinen Namen. Sonst ist er fort…´_

Gerade als die Person fast aus dem Blickfeld seines Gedächtnisses entschwindet…

_SEVERUS!´_

Der Junge in seinen Gedanken dreht sich um und lacht ihn an.

Lucius schreckt auf. Er reißt seine Augen auf und sieht in zwei dunkle, fast schwarze Augen, die ihn erschrocken ansahen.

„SEVERUS"

Severus fasste es nicht. Lucius war „wach", er schaute ihn an, er hatte ihn beim Namen genannt.

In dem Moment öffnete sich hinter ihnen die Tür und Draco trat ein.

**Bis bald mit Kapitel 6!**

**Serena**


	6. 06 Neues Leben

**Zu spät für … die Liebe?**

Kapitel: 6 ?

Pairing: SS/LM

Altersfreigabe: Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

Inhalt:

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

Warnung: Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!

**Ja, da bin ich wieder! Euer Warten hat ein Ende. Ich hoffe ihr seid meiner Story treu geblieben…**

**Meine Muse sagte mir, dass sie nun weiter arbeiten will, wenn man ihr etwas Gedult entgegen bring.**

**Dies lag in erster Linie an meiner Art der Motivation.**

**Ich habe sie bei Ebbe an einem Pfahl im Meer festgebunden, als die Flut kam, fiel ihr prompt das nachfolgende Kapitel ein.**

Viel spaß damit…

**Neues Leben**

Severus sah fassungslos auf Lucius. Er war wach, er hatte ihn erkannt.

Die ganze Anspannung in ihm löste sich. Er hatte es geschafft. Nun, da er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren musste, wurde er sich des Schmerzes in seinem Körper bewusst. Sein Körper begann zu zittern.

Er musste sich überanstrengt haben. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, glitt er bewusstlos neben Lucius.

Dass sich die Schlafzimmertür hinter ihm öffnete, bekam er nicht mehr mit.

Draco hatte wie üblich an die Tür zu den Privaträumen seines Patenonkels angeklopft und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten das Wohnzimmer betreten. Aber dort war kein Onkel Severus.

Er lauschte, doch er vernahm keinen Laut.

Vielleicht hat er sich etwas hingelegt. Ich werde mal leise nachschauen, aufwecken will ich ihn nicht.´

Vorsichtig, ohne anzuklopfen, öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Während er die Tür aufschob, hörte er ein Wort: „Severus".

Bevor er nachdachte, wer dies gesagt haben könnte, hatte er die Türe ganz geöffnet und sah gerade noch, wie sein Patenonkel bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Zitternd lag dieser auf dem Bett neben seinem Vater. Ohne diesen genauer zu betrachten, stürmte Draco auf seinen Onkel zu und nahm ihn in seine Arme.

Er bekam Angst, als er das unkontrollierte Zittern und das ungleichmäßige Atmen spürte.

Doch langsam verebbte beides und er sah am gleichmäßigen Atmen Severus´, dass dieser eingeschlafen war.

Behutsam legte Draco Severus zurück aufs Bett.

„Ist er tot?", vernahm Draco eine flüsternde Stimme neben sich.

Erschrocken richtete sich Draco auf und blickte auf seinen Vater.

Dessen Augen waren nicht starr aufgerissen, wie sonst, sondern sie blickten voll Angst auf Severus.

Dracos Lippen bebten.

_Was war hier nur geschehen?´_

Sein Vater versuchte sich zu bewegen, womit er Draco aus seinen Gedanken riss. Lucius gelang es nur schwerfällig sich aufzurichten.

„Sev?", kam es ängstlich von seinen Lippen. Seine Hand tastete nach der von Severus. „Sev?"

Draco versuchte seinen Vater zu beruhigen.

„Dad, keine Sorge, er schläft nur. Was ist denn geschehen?"  
Lucius sah sich aufgeregt im Zimmer um.

„Ich weiß nicht … Ich habe Bilder gesehen, von dir und Severus … Ich konnte mich plötzlich erinnern, euch zu kennen. Ich fühlte mich so wohl … Als ich schließlich die Augen öffnete, saß Severus auf mir und sah mich erschrocken an … Sein Zauberstab war auf mich gerichtet..:"  
Lucius verstummte, er sah sich noch immer im Zimmer um.

„Ich bin in …Hogwarts, nicht wahr? Bei Sev?"

Er sah zu Draco, dieser nickte nur stumm.

Tränen liefen über Lucius Gesicht. Er zog an Severus Arm.

Draco griff nach Severus Zauberstab, welcher diesem aus der Hand gefallen sein musste, als er bewusstlos geworden war, und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch.

Dort sah er eine kleine, leere Flasche stehen. Irgendwie hatte sein Patenonkel es geschafft, seinen Vater zurückzuholen, aus dessen Lethargie.

Draco nahm sich vor ihn genau zu fragen, wie er das geschafft hatte.

Draco sah, dass sein Vater versuchte Severus zu sich heran zuziehen. Draco sprang auf und half seinem Vater dabei.

Lucius war recht kräftig und konnte sich, wenn auch etwas steif vom langen Liegen, bewegen. Severus Zaubertränke hatten geholfen, ihn kräftig zu halten und seine Muskeln nicht schwinden zu lassen.

Weinend, sorgenvoll und doch glücklich hielt Lucius Severus in seinen Armen.

Draco deckte seinen Onkel zu und setzte sich auf die frei gewordene Stelle im Bett.

„Dad? Severus hatte alles versucht, dich aus Askaban raus zuholen.

Als sie dich vom Dementor haben küssen lassen, hat er dich bald darauf aus Saint Mungos geholt und hier zu sich genommen. Er hat sich monatelang um dich gekümmert …"

Lucius sah seinen Sohn geschockt an und unterbrach diesen.

„Monatelang …?"

Er blickte hinab auf den schlafenden Mann in seinem Arm, ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und er streichelte Severus unbeholfen die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Draco beobachtete seinen Vater genau. Irrte er sich oder konnte es sein, dass sein Vater seinen Onkel ebenfalls tiefere Gefühle als Freundschaft entgegen brachte?

Das würde er schon herausfinden.

Draco sprang auf. Lief ums Bett herum, umarmte seinen Vater und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ich hab´ dich lieb, Dad!"  
Dann verschwand er eiligst aus den Privaträumen seines Patenonkels und lief in den Slytherin-Gemeinshaftsraum.

_Das muss ich gleich Blaise erzählen!´_

Eine Stunde später wachte Severus auf. Er spürte zwei Arme, die ihn hielten und eine Hand, die ihn zärtlich streichelte.

_Ein Traum … das muss ich träumen …´_

Sprachlos sah er diesen nur an, dann lösten sich die ganzen Wochen der Sorge und der Angst um diesen in ihm auf und brachen aus ihm heraus.

Schluchzend lag er auf Lucius´ Brust und klammerte sich in dessen Hemd.

„Du bist wach … das ist ein Wunder!"  
Lucius lächelte und küsste Severus sanft auf seine Stirn.

„Ein Wunder, dass du scheinbar vollbracht hast!"

**So, sollte meine Muse nicht so recht wollen, fallen mir bestimmt noch einige Motivations-Varianten ein! XD**

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	7. 07 Abschied

**Zu spät für … die Liebe?**

Kapitel: 7 ?

Pairing: SS/LM

Altersfreigabe: Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

Inhalt:

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

Warnung: Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!

**Abschied**

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Lucius noch unter den strengen Augen Severus´. Nur die kurzen Wege ins Bad erlaubte dieser ihm. Lucius war noch zu wacklig auf den Beinen, da seine Muskeln noch verkrampft waren.

Jeden Morgen ließ Severus ihm ein warmes Bad mit muskellockernden Essenzen ein. Das warme Wasser tat Lucius Körper sehr gut. Aber auch Severus Gegenwart, die er nun jeden Tag genießen konnte machte ihn zufrieden.

Wenn es nur immer so bleiben könnte.

Bei jeder Gelegenheit beobachtete er Severus. Jede alltägliche Bewegung dessen sog er begierig in sich auf.

Er hoffte so sehr auf eine flüchtige Berührung dessen, dass er glaubte wahnsinnig zu werden.

In Askaban hätte er alles dafür gegeben, Severus noch einmal zu sehen, ihm in die Augen zu schauen und ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen.

Doch nun, wo er die Chance hatte, hatte er Angst diese zu ergreifen.

Was wäre, wenn Severus seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Wenn ihre Freundschaft daran zerbrechen würde? Nein, dass wollte er nicht riskieren, er musste zuerst etwas über Severus Gefühle herausfinden.

Doch da dieser seine Gefühlswelt vor jedem, sogar ihm verschloss, würde dies ein fast unmögliches Unterfangen werden.

Ein paar Tage später kam Severus ins Bad, während Lucius noch in der Wanne saß. Severus sah diesen kurz an und blickte dann aus dem Fenster.

„Genug geplanscht Luc, lass uns ein wenig hinausgehen, und uns die Beine vertreten. Du bist kräftig genug, für eine Runde um den See. Komm raus!"

Damit ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und wartete dort auf einen angezogenen Lucius.

Kurz darauf kam dieser auch aus dem Bad.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum See.

Es war ein angenehmer Frühlingstag. Die Schüler waren in ihrem Unterricht, Severus hatte zwei Freistunden.

Severus ging mit Lucius noch langsam, aber er merkte, dass dieser ihn bald nicht mehr brauchte. Es machte ihn irgendwie traurig, obwohl er froh sein müsste, dass Lucius wieder er selbst war. Er konnte wieder mit seinem besten Freund reden, musste ihn nicht mehr pflegen, während er so hilflos da lag.

Aber Severus spürte, dass ihm eine Freundschaft mit Lucius nicht mehr genügte. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass dessen warmer Körper nachts neben ihm lag, dass er morgens als erstes dessen anmutiges Gesicht erblickte, wenn er erwachte.

Das alles wollte er nicht verlieren, aber er wusste, dass dieser Zustand nicht für immer war.

Umso geschockter war er, als er durch Lucius Worte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Es wird Zeit für mich Hogwarts zu verlassen, Severus. Ich werde dir niemals genug für das danken können, was du für mich getan hast. Draco spricht von nichts anderem mehr, als seinem besonderen Patenonkel, wenn er mich besucht. Und er hat Recht, Severus. Du bist etwas ganz besonderes!"

Er wollte Severus in die Arme schließen, aber dieser wandte sich gerade ab. Severus hatte gemerkt, dass Lucius ihn in den Arm nehmen wollte, aber nur aus Dankbarkeit.

Severus wollte dies nicht, er war sich sicher, dann seine Fassade nicht mehr aufrechterhalten zu können, und los zu heulen, wie ein kleines Mädchen.

Also vermied er besser jeglichen Körperkontakt zu Lucius und lenkte stattdessen ab, indem er sprach: "Was hast du nun vor, Lucius?"

Dieser fühlte sich durch Severus Zurückweisung und kühle Art verletzt.

„Ich werde mir zuerst meinen Besitz zurückholen."

Severus nickte nur stumm und fuhr dann leise fort: „Und deine Frau nehme ich an!"

Lucius sah Severus überrascht an.

Was sollte dass den nun bedeuten!´

Lucius wusste von Draco, dass Narcissa sich hatte von ihm scheiden lassen, während er in Askaban war. Worauf wollte Severus also hinaus?

Er beschloss diesen Gedanken nicht weiter zu befolgen.

„Mal sehen! Ich denke, ich sollte mich noch von meinem Sohn verabschieden gehen. Kommst du mit hinein, Severus?"

Severus schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und setzte sich auf eine Bank am Ufer des Sees.

„Alles Gute, Lucius! Melde dich, wenn du mich brauchst."

Verwirrt ging Lucius hinein. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt und Severus verletzt?

Eilig ging er ins Schloss. Das nächstbeste Klassenzimmer öffnete er.

Es war nicht die Klasse seines Sohnes. Prof. Flitwick schickte jedoch einen der Schüler los, Draco aus seinem Unterricht kommen zu lassen.

Lucius wartete auf dem Flur. Als Draco ihn sah, rannte er auf seinen Vater zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Vater, wie schön, dass du aufstehen kannst. Aber … wo ist Onkel Severus?"  
Verwundert sah Draco sich um.

„Er ist am See!"

Draco sah ihn überrascht an.

„Warum ist er nicht mitgekommen?"

Lucius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Draco merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten? Wenn das der Fall ist, dan …"

„Draco, ich gehe fort!", unterbrach Lucius seinen Sohn.

„Was? Aber …"

„Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Wir treffen uns Samstag in zwei Wochen in Hogsmeade, Draco."

Damit war Lucius verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein verwirrt dreinblickender Draco.

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	8. 08 Gedanken

**Zu spät für … die Liebe?**

Kapitel: 8 ?

Pairing: SS/LM

Altersfreigabe: Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

Inhalt:

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

Warnung: Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!

Cyberrat Haben sie sicher…. Nur keiner traut sich es dem Anderen zu zeigen!

Domino Ein neuer Leser? freu Tempos reich Hier bitte, hoffe die reichen….gg

Werdandi Sein Vater ist ja noch schwach und Draco hat sich soviel Sorgen gemacht. Da Blaise sein Freund ist, hat er ihm beigestanden und sich sicher auch Sorgen gemacht. Ist für mich natürlich, dass ich meine Freude teilen will und auch meinen Freund beruhigen würde wollen….gg

Na…wie die zusammen kommen? Gute Frage…wird meine Muse darauf ansetzen…

Neptunmoonshine Kennst du das, wenn du unsicher bist, ob der Andere das genauso sieht? So ergeht es den Beiden gerade. Sie wissen was sie fühlen, aber…. Fühlt der Andere das Selbe?

Unsicherheit ist schlimm…

Ara-Chan Jaaa…sollten sie und werden sie….denk ich! Gg

Ramsesverdammt Schnell war es net…aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin…Kekse mümmelt Danke….mit vollem Mund nuschelt

Es hat wieder gedauert…meine Muse tut sich hier schwer, ihre Gedanken auf Papier zu bringen….ich empfehle weiterhin meine anderen Storys in der Zeit zu lesen.

Keine Angst, diese geht weiter…nur…langsamer als die anderen.

Verzeiht! Und nun….

Viel spaß damit…

**Gedanken**

Draco blickte sich verwirrt um. Warum hatte es sein Vater so eilig Hogwarts zu verlassen? Draco hatte geglaubt, er fühlte sich wohl hier. Er hatte gedacht, es ging einfach so weiter.

Sein Vater bliebe bei Severus und die Beiden würden so einfach zusammenkommen. Dass sein Vater nun ging, hätte Draco nie erwartet.

Wie ging es jetzt wohl Onkel Severus?

Draco hatte eigentlich noch Unterricht. Aber…egal, Onkel Severus würde ihn sicher vom Unterricht entschuldigen. Dieser brauchte ihn gerade jetzt bestimmt mehr.

_Wo hatte Vater gesagt wäre Severus gerade? Ah ja, am See!´_

Draco eilte den Weg zum See hinunter. Schon von weitem sah er eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt am See stehen.

Er eilte auf seinen Patenonkel zu. Nur kurz sah er in dessen Gesicht und las Trauer und Schmerz darin. Der Junge umschlang den schlanken Körper seines Onkels und wollte diesen aufmuntern.

„Sei bitte nicht traurig, Onkel Sev! Dad kommt sicher bald wieder. Er hat doch nur etwas zu erledigen…"  
Severus hielt den Jungen leicht umschlungen und lächelte sanft. Der Junge hing so an ihm, Severus wollte nicht, dass er wegen ihm litt.

In der Zwischenzeit eilte Lucius ins Ministerium. Dort war man über sein Erscheinen mehr als geschockt. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, niemand wusste bisher über Lucius Heilung Bescheid.

Der Minister der öffentlichen Sicherheit tobte, aber er konnte nichts gegen Lucius Malfoy ausrichten.

Dieser hatte seinen Anwalt dabei, der ihnen die Sachlage ausführlich erklärte.

Lucius Malfoy hatte sich eines Verbrechens an der Zauberergemeinschaft schuldig gemacht, dafür war er zum Kuss des Dementors verurteilt worden. Das Urteil war vollstreckt worden. Somit hat Mr. Malfoy seine Strafe erhalten.

Das er nun von der Zwangsweise aus diesem Kuss des Dementors folgenden Lethargie geheilt worden war, ist kein Grund eine bereits vollzogene Strafe erneut anzusetzen.

Des Weiteren war beim Urteil und dessen Vollstreckung keine Klausel bezüglich einer weiteren Strafe bei Heilung vorgesehen.

Das man nicht mit einer Heilung rechnen konnte, war dabei ebenfalls gegenstandslos.

Lucius Malfoy war infolge dessen ein freier Mann.

Nachdem das Ministerium geflucht und haltlose Einwände erbracht hatte, musste es sich zähneknirschend geschlagen geben.

Lucius wurde sein Besitz, der für Draco verwaltet worden war, zurückgegeben.

Das Ministerium ärgerte sich am Meisten darüber, das die Verwaltungsgebühren für das Malfoy Vermögen nun wegfiele.

Erhobenen Hauptes verließ Lucius Malfoy das Gebäude des Ministeriums. Ein siegreiches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Severus versuchte in der Zwischenzeit in sein altes Leben zurück zukehren. Aber es war ihm kaum möglich.

Früher, wenn er bei Lucius und Narcissa zu Gast war, hatte er sich anschließend in sein Domizil zurückziehen können. Aber nun, da Lucius bei ihm gewesen war, erinnerte ihn hier alles an diesen.

Er hielt es dort kaum aus. Wann immer er seine vier Wände nicht mehr ertragen konnte, flüchtete er nach Hogsmeade in den nächstbesten Pub.

Der Barkeeper dort wunderte sich über das nun häufige Erscheinen des Professors, äußerte sich jedoch nie.

Draco versuchte oftmals seinen Patenonkel des Abends aufzusuchen, doch immer stand er vor verschlossener Türe.

Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Onkel. Nach allem, was dieser für seinen Vater getan und geopfert hatte, hatte er dies nicht verdient.

Draco nahm sich vor, mit seinem Vater zu reden.

Wenn keiner der Beiden sich traute, den ersten Schritt zu machen, so würde Draco eben Amor spielen.

Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte er vor sich hin. Bald war Samstag, bald würde er sich mit seinem Vater in Hogsmeade treffen und mit diesem sprechen können.

Er hatte diesem so viel zu erzählen, dass er nur hoffte die Zeit würde reichen.

Blaise musste am Samstag ohne ihn auskommen. Draco wollte allein mit seinem Vater reden.

-------------

Lucius saß allein auf Malfoy Manor. Seine Gedanken ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Gedankenverloren schaute er aus dem großen Panoramafenster des Saloons. Er fühlte sich recht einsam in dem stillen, dunklen Anwesen.

Es war zwar noch nie ein Haus voller Leben gewesen. Draco war die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts und Narcissa mit Freundinnen unterwegs oder bei einem ihrer Lover gewesen.

Aber seit der Zeit bei Severus, in dessen im Vergleich zu Malfoy Manor kleinen Räumen, hielt er die bedrückende Stille kaum aus.

Er sehnte sich nach den angenehmen Abenden in Severus Wohnzimmer.

Dort hatten sie zwar auch meist schweigend dagesessen, aber dies war ein anderes Gefühl der Stille gewesen. Zufrieden und nicht allein, voll Wärme.

Hier war es eine kalte, störende Stille. Lucius fröstelte bei dem Gedanken.

Hatte er Askaban oder die Leere hinterher, nach dem Kuss des Dementors, etwa hierfür eingetauscht?

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	9. 09 Treffen

**Zu spät für … die Liebe?**

Kapitel: 9 ?

Pairing: SS/LM

Altersfreigabe: Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

Inhalt:

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

Warnung: Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!!!

**Treffen**

Draco saß in dem kleinen Eckcafe auf der Hauptstraße des gemütlichen Zaubererdorfes Hogsmeade. Er trank seine heiße Schokolade und blinzelte in die angenehme Frühlingssonne. Das Wetter schien es Heute gut mit ihnen zu meinen.

Obwohl Heute Hogsmeade-Wochenende war, und sich somit die Schüler ab dem dritten Jahrgang, welche eine Erlaubnis für diese Besuche bekommen hatten im Dorf herumtummelten, saß Draco alleine an dem kleinen, runden Tisch.

Er hatte allein sein wollen, bis sein Vater käme.

Blaise war daraufhin lieber im Schloss geblieben und wartete sehnsüchtigst auf Dracos Rückkehr und dessen Bericht.

Zusammen hatten sie die letzten 2 Wochen darüber nachgedacht, was Draco am Besten sagte und wie er vorgehen sollte im Gespräch mit seinem Vater.

Zum einen wollte er ihm von ihrer Beziehung erzählen, als auch Severus mit seinem Vater verkuppeln.

Draco ging in Gedanken noch mal alles durch, was er sagen wollte und blinzelte in die Mittagssonne, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel.

Sein Vater stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn leicht an. Als Draco aber dessen traurige, ernste Augen sah, waren alle seine schön zu Recht gelegten Worte wie weggeblasen. Er stand auf und umarmte seinen Vater.

„Dad … wie schön dich zu sehen!"

Lucius umarmte seinen Sohn und einen leichte Wärme durchfloss seinen Körper. In Askaban hatte er nicht geglaubt, seinen Sohn noch mal in seine Arme schließen zu können, geschweige denn, ihn überhaupt wieder zu sehen. Er wollte ihm so viel sagen, aber auch soviel über ihn erfahren, was er nicht wusste, wie ihm aufgefallen war.

Lucius hatte in Malfoy Manor viel nachgedacht, in diesen einsamen Stunden. Viel in Frage gestellt und festgestellt, dass er doch viel zu wenig Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbracht hatte und dessen Patenonkel Draco viel besser kannte.

Sein eigenes Verhältnis zu Draco war nie schlecht gewesen, doch immer als dieser krank war, wollte er seinen Patenonkel sehen, nicht seine Eltern.

Es schmerzte ihn, andererseits freute er sich aber für Severus, dass dieser wenigstens die Liebe des Jungen erhalten hatte, wenn er schon alleine war.

Lucius löste sich aus der Umarmung und setzte sich hin. Er winkte die Bedienung heran und bestellte sich einen Kaffee und seinem Sohn noch eine heiße Schokolade und ein Stück Torte. Draco strahlte und begann genüsslich diese zu verdrücken.

Lucius beobachtete seinen Sohn einige Zeit dabei, dann fragte er leise: „Draco, erzähl´ mir doch bitte, wie es dir geht, was du so machst, deine Wünsche und Träume. Ich will alles wissen…. Ich war nicht immer der perfekte Vater, dass Weiß ich… aber, ich werde dich in allem unterstützen, egal was es ist. Ich möchte, dass du dies weißt. Ich lasse dich dein eigenes Leben leben, nicht wie mein Vater es mit mir gemacht hatte."  
Er nippte an seinem Kaffee, über den Rand der Tasse seinen Sohn fixierend.

Draco war baff. Er hatte seine Torte bei den Worten seines Vaters vergessen.

„Dad, ich … Danke!", hauchte er.

„Ich habe dir so viel zu erzählen, aber…. Etwas liegt mir brennend auf der Seele. Onkel Severus habe ich es bereits erzählt und er hat mir sehr geholfen. Er hat mir ein paar seiner eigenen Erfahrungen erzählt und mich so meine eigene Entscheidung treffen lassen."

Draco stoppte und sah seinen Vater eindringlich an, dessen Reaktion bei der Erwähnung von Severus Namen beobachtend.

Lucius sagte darauf nichts. Er wollte nicht über Severus sprechen, es tat zu weh. Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich etwas und man sah wieder seine kühle Arroganz.

Doch Draco sah die traurigen Augen und seufzte leise. Dann sprach er über sich und Blaise.

„Dad… ich… ich habe mich verliebt!"

Bei dem Gedanken an Blaise strahlte er wieder.

Lucius sah auf, er lächelte nun.

„Und? Kenn´ ich die glückliche?"

Draco rutschte etwas verlegen auf seinem Stuhl herum. Leicht errötet sah er seinen Vater an.

„Jaa … es … ist … Blaise!"

Lucius wurde nicht wütend oder zornig, war nicht von ihm enttäuscht, wie Draco erwartet hatte. Er lachte leise auf.  
"Seid ihr zusammen?"

Draco nickte nur und sah seinen Vater perplex an. Nun nickte Lucius ernst vor sich hin.

„Draco, ich habe da nichts gegen, hoffentlich werdet ihr glücklich!"

Jubelnd sprang Draco auf und schlang die Arme um Lucius Hals.

„Danke Dad!"

Doch ihm war der wehmütige Unterton in Lucius Stimme nicht entgangen. Langsam setzte er sich wieder und sah seinen Vater an.

„Dad? Woran denkst du?"

Lucius seufzte.

„Ich war auch damals in einen Jungen verliebt, als ich in deinem Alter war. Ich habe es nur meinem Tagebuch anvertraut. Mein Vater fand es, er war nicht erfreut!", er lachte bitter.

„Du bist alt genug und du weißt inzwischen einiges über diene Mutter und mich. Wir haben nicht aus Liebe geheiratet. Es war von unseren Eltern arrangiert. Bei mir, damit ich diese Anormalität´ verliere."

Er verstummte und Draco verstand.

„Dad? Hast du damals Onkel Sev geliebt?"  
Lucius sah auf und tiefe Traurigkeit lag in seinem Blick. Er nickte nur, da sein Hals wie zugeschnürt war.

Draco lächelte leicht.

„Dad, Onkel Severus hat so viel für dich getan. Er ist dein bester Freund, aber … glaubst du, dass das was er für dich getan hat, unter Freunden normal ist? Selbst für einen besten Freund? Wäre das nicht Mum´s Aufgabe gewesen? Dich zu pflegen? Oder vorher, so um dich zu kämpfen? Vielmehr die Aufgabe einer Person, die dich liebt? Ich sagte dir eben, dass ich mit Onkel Sev über Blaise gesprochen habe, und er mir seine Erfahrungen geschildert hat. Ich habe einiges von ihm erfahren, dass ich vertrauensvoll nicht weiter geben möchte. Nur eines Dad, Onkel Severus ist homosexuell."

Draco stand auf und verabschiedete sich leise. Er eilte zum Schloss zurück und zu Blaise. Er wollte Lucius seinen eigenen Gedanken überlassen, vielleicht kam dieser selbst darauf, dass Severus dies alles aus Liebe zu ihm tat.


	10. 10 Ein Einsehen

**Zu Spät für … die Liebe?**

Kapitel: 10 ?

Pairing: SS/LM

Altersfreigabe: Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

Inhalt:

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

Warnung: Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!!!

**Ein Einsehen**

Lucius saß nachdenklich weiterhin an dem kleinen, runden Tisch und starrte auf seine Kaffeetasse. Das Draco gegangen war, hatte er kaum wahrgenommen. In seinem Kopf hallten dessen Worte wieder.

_Onkel Severus ist homosexuell!´_

Konnte das wirklich der Grund sein? Was hatte Draco ihm kurz nach seiner Heilung durch Severus alles erzählt?

Severus hatte für seine Freilassung gekämpft und alles versucht; sogar den Großteil seines Vermögens ausgegeben. Sich mit dem Ministerium, dem Zaubergamot und Dumbledore angelegt.

Als sie ihn selbst durch den Dementor haben küssen lassen, sagte Draco, dass er ihn völlig fertig und aufgelöst vorgefunden habe. Kann es sein, dass Severus mehr für ihn empfand?

Lucius hatte schon darüber nachgedacht, dass was Severus für ihn getan hatte, über eine normale Freundschaft hinausging. Doch er hatte es auf ihre langjährige Freundschaft bezogen, und weil Narzissa ihn in Stich gelassen hatte. Mehr hatte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt.

Sollte es sein? Das Severus seine Gefühle erwiederte? Vielleicht schon damals?

Hat er deshalb nicht geheiratet?

Nein, er war ja homosexuell, wie Draco sagte, wer heiratet da schon eine Frau.

Lucius Gesicht hellte sich auf. Seine Fragen konnte er nicht sicher beantworten, aber eines steht fest: Severus stand auf Männer.

Das war doch eine Chance für ihn. Sein Herz machte einen Luftsprung. Was hatte er sich alles in Askaban vorgenommen und dann aus Angst und Ungewissheit sich doch nicht getraut.

Doch mit dem Wissen, dass Severus Männer bevorzugte, hatte er neue Hoffnung geschöpft.

Eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihm zu: Er hat das alles für dich getan, weil er dich liebt! Trau dich!´

Lucius winkte der Bedienung zu uns zahlte. Er hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig. Es wurde Zeit nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Sich wieder bei seinem Freund zu melden und vielleicht… ein herz zu erobern, falls dieses ihm nicht bereits mehr als zugetan war.

Lucius sah zum Schloss und stieg eilig den Weg hinauf. Noch nie war ihm der Gang nach Hogwarts so leicht gefallen. Als er jedoch die Schlosspforte öffnete, sank sein Mut bereits und er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

Langsam ging er hinunter in die Kerker. Als er auf den Gang kam, der zu Severus Räumen führte, schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals.

Was sollte er denn sagen?

Er konnte doch nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen! Was, wenn er sich doch irrte? Wenn Severus zwar auf Männer stand, aber in ihm eben doch nur seinen besten Freund sah?

Das letzte Mal als er Severus gesehen hatte, hatten sie Beide sich recht kühl voneinander verabschiedet.

Während seiner Gedanken, war er langsam weitergegangen und nun vor der Tür angekommen, welche in Severus Wohnzimmer führte. Wie lange war dies hier, für ihn eine Art zu Hause gewesen?

Er hatte sich bei Severus so wohl gefühlt!

Lucius atmete tief durch und straffte sich. Gerade wollte er anklopfen, als eine tiefe, schneidende Stimme in die Stille hinein tönte.

„Spar dir das! Er ist nicht da!"

Lucius sah das Bild verwirrt an, welches die Tür zu Severus Räumen bewachte.  
Es war ein Portrait eines Alchimisten, welcher vor Jahrhunderten hier in diesem Land gelebt hatte. Für Severus so etwas wie ein Vorbild.

Lucius konnte das Bild nicht leiden. Immer wenn dieses Sprach, kam es ihm vor, als würde Gift verspritzt.

Bei dessen Worten sank nun Lucius Herz und aufgeregt fragte er das Portrait: „Was? Aber … wo ist er denn um diese Zeit?"  
Der Alchimist grinste ihn hämisch an.

„Was geht es dich an?"

Lucius hätte draufschlagen können. Er beherrschte sich jedoch und bat um Auskunft, wann Severus zurück erwartet würde.

Erneut grinste der Alchimist überheblich.

„Nun, wenn ich das so wie die letzten Wochen sehe, nicht vor dem Morgengrauen. Er bliebt aber nie bei seinen Tet-a-Tet´s über Nacht!"

Lucius erbleichte. Das Portrait sah dies zufrieden und konnte sich einen überflüssigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Wie ich sehe, fällt dir doch noch ein, dass diene Gefühle tiefer gehen? Nun, dann hoff ich mal, dass es für dich nicht zu Spät ist."

Lucius sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was … soll das heißen?"

Der Alchimist schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Das, musst du schon selbst herausfinden Meist geht er ins Twilight."

Damit verstummte das Portrait.

Lucius taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Hatte er zu lange gewartet? Wartete Severus nicht länger auf ihn? Hatte er ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass ein Warten auf ihn Aussichtslos wäre? Was sollte er tun?

Handeln, ja … er musste endlich handeln.

Er sagte nichts mehr zu dem Alchimisten, sondern rannte aus dem gang hinaus und die Treppen aufwärts. Wie ein Berserker verließ er das Schloss und lief den Weg den er eben erst gekommen war, wieder hinab ins Dorf.

Hätte er Severus nur in Hogsmeade getroffen, … aber wahrscheinlich war es gut, von dem Portrait mal wachgerüttelt zu werden.

Er hetzte in Richtung „Twilight".

Schon von weitem sah er das Türschild. Er war noch nie drinnen gewesen, aber schon immer zählte das Lokal zu den Treffpunkten einsamer Zauberer und Hexen, die etwas suchten … und wenn auch nur für eine Nacht.

Nicht umsonst konnte man hier Zimmer mieten.

War Severus so einsam? Oder suchte er nur Ablenkung … nichts Festes?

Lucius betrat außer Atem das Lokal und sah sich im Raum um. Neben ihm war links an der Längsseite die Theke, rechts kleine Tische und Nischen. Geradeaus ging eine Treppe nach oben, zu den Zimmern.

Lucius Blick folgte der Treppe hinaus, wo gerade ein junger Mann hochstieg. Mit ihm

– Severus - .


	11. 11 Zuneigung

**Zu Spät für … die Liebe?**

**Kapitel:** 11 / ?

**Pairing:** SS/LM

**Altersfreigabe:** Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

**Inhalt: **

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

**Warnung:** Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!!!

Jaaa….ihr habt Recht. Zum einen scheint es zu Spät und zum Anderen kennt ihr meinen Hang zu verwicklungen…gg.

Aber vorerst, scheint es ein Happy End zu geben!^^

Aber Vorsicht, der Hang zu Verwicklungen wird sich noch durchsetzen. Und….. sehr wahrscheinlich wird es zwei mögliche Endungen geben…mal sehen^^

Vorerst wieder viel Spaß bei:

**Zuneigung**

Lucius sah fassungslos zur Treppe und folgte mit seinem Blick Severus, der diese weiter empor stieg. Es war ihm, als würde sein Herz brechen. Gleich wäre Severus die Treppe oben, würde dort ein Zimmer betreten, dort mit dem Anderen dann...

Er wagte nicht daran zu denken.

Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und bevor ihm bewusst wurde, was er tat, rief er schon verzweifelt den Namen seines Freundes.

"SEVERUS!"

Severus hörte wie sein Name gerufen wurde und blieb stehen. Er kannte die Stimme, doch ... dies konnte doch nicht sein. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und sah hinunter zum Eingang. Als er dort wirklich Lucius stehen sah, hielt er sich am Treppengeländer fest, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wie kam Lucius hier her? War er aus demselben Grund wie er selbst hier? War er auch vor der Einsamkeit geflohen? Oder, konnte es sein, dass er ihn gesucht hatte? Wozu?

Der junge Mann an Severus' Seite war ebenfalls stehen geblieben. Irritiert sah er von einem zum Anderen.

"Hey ... was ist denn los? Ich dachte wir machen es uns oben gemütlich."

Er grinste lasziv und griff an Severus' Hosenbund, diesen mit sich weiter ziehen wollend. Doch Severus nahm ihn gar nicht richtig wahr. Er blickte noch immer zu Lucius. Langsam hob er eine Hand und wehrte den jungen Mann ab. Leise sprach er zu diesem.

"Es tut mir leid, deine Zeit umsonst in Anspruch genommen zu haben. Deine Drinks an der Bar heute Abend, gehen auf mich."

Damit ging er an dem Mann vorbei nach oben. Am Treppenabsatz blieb er stehen und sah Lucius wieder an.

"Lucius, komm bitte herauf! Wir müssen reden."

Der junge Mann war zu perplex um etwas zu entgegnen und sah Severus hinterher, während der blonde Mann von unten nun an ihm vorbei, die Treppe hoch stürmte.

Lucius blieb zögerlich vor Severus stehen. Beide sahen sich wortlos an. Voller Angst, der andere würde plötzlich verschwinden, nur eine Erscheinung sein.

Unsicherheit hielt beide zurück, ihre Gefühle frei raus zu lassen. Schließlich klang Severus' dunkle Stimme leise an Lucius' Ohr.

"Lass uns in ein Zimmer gehen und reden!"

Langsam ging Severus vor, hoffend Lucius folgte ihm. Er öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer 23 und trat ein. Drinnen hielt er die Tür vor Lucius auf, der ihm bedächtig gefolgt war und nun ebenfalls ins Zimmer ging. Verlegen sah sich Lucius um. Das Zimmer war nur zu einem Zweck eingerichtet worden, somit stand nur ein Bett darin. Ein kleines Bad grenzte an. Es war somit keine Sitzgelegenheit zum Reden vorhanden. Unsicher blieb er im Raum stehen, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

Severus beobachtete ihn. Lucius' Verhalten hätte ihn amüsiert, würde er selbst sein Herz nicht bis zum Halse schlagen hören.

"Setz dich ruhig aufs Bett. Wir haben bereits gemeinsam in einem Bett geschlafen, und es ist nichts passiert!", er flüsterte fast schon.

Er sah wie Lucius herum fuhr und in zwei Schritten vor ihm stand.

"Warum ist eigentlich nichts passiert, Severus? Sag' mir das!"

Lucius klang verzweifelt und seine Augen suchten in Severus' Gesicht eine Antwort. Severus war der Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt. Er schluckte und stotterte dann leicht. Schließlich sammelte er sich.

"Du.. warst krank, nicht ... du selbst später ...", er brach ab und fing von Neuem an. Er hauchte nun fast ungläubig.

"Wolltest du etwa, dass ... etwas ... passiert?"

Er fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar.

Bei seinem Anblick konnte Lucius nicht länger an sich halten. Er strich vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Severus' Wange.

"Ich habe dich doch immer geliebt!"

Lucius' Gesicht kam dem des Anderen nahe und vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf die von Severus. Wie vom Donner gerührt, stand Severus da. Seine Augen waren vor Unglauben weit aufgerissen. Schließlich hatten Lucius' Worte seinen Geist erreicht und er schloss aufseufzend die Augen.

Zittrig fuhr seine Hand durch das lange Haar seines blonden Engels und er begann sanft den Kuss zu erwiedern. Seine andere Hand legte sich um Lucius' Tallie und er zog diesen fest an sich.

Lucius' Arm schlang sich um Severus' Hals und ihr Kuss wurde inniger. Schließlich löste sich Lucius und hauchte dem Anderen zu:

"Ich habe dich so vermisst!"

Langsam begann er sanfte Küsse auf Severus' Hals zu pflanzen. Er überlegte nicht groß, was er tat. Es war einfach nur schön; und es war höchste Zeit dafür.

Noch immer lag dabei seine Hand auf Severus' Wange. Langsam legte sich Severus' Hand auf diese und hielt sie sanft.

"Lucius, du quälst mich!", hauchte er leise.

Erschrocken wich Lucius einen Schritt zurück.

"Verzeih' ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

Dabei zog er seine Finger schnell von Severus' Wange. Dieser seufzte leise.

"Du verstehst mich nicht! Ich genieße dies zu sehr!"

Lucius schluckte und sein Blick versank wieder in diesen tief-schwarzen Augen. Seine Stimme klang rau, als er sprach.

"Ich ... auch!"

Nun kam Severus auf Lucius zu.

"Das war alles was ich je wollte ... deine Berührungen, nicht nur deine Freundschaft!"

Er verstummte kurz und sah Lucius erstaunt an. "Du ... auch?"

Lucius nickte. "Ja ... ich liebe dich! Schon so lange!"

Severus atmete schneller und sah ihn einfach nur an. Ein Glanz lag in seinen Augen und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit.

"Ich liebe dich auch ... schon immer!"

Lucius fühlte sich auf einmal überglücklich und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

"Oh Severus, ob uns beiden noch eine Chance gewährt wird?"

Severus nickte erleichtert. "Scheinbar!", sagte er mit samtig-dunkler Stimme.

Dann reckte er sich und küsste seinen Freund, sanft seine Lippen gegen die des Anderen reibend.

**Hinweis:  
**  
Das nächste Kapitel fällt hier der Zensur zum Opfer, daher müsst ihr es bei mir per e-Mail anfordern.

m.de

Allerdings ist es noch nicht abgetippt. Ich werde einen Hinweis hier als Kapitel posten, sobald es angefordert werden kann.

Serena


	12. Erklärung Kapitel 12

Hallo^^

Nein, leider folgt hier kein Kapitel, da es auf dieser Seite unter die Zensur fällt. gg

Aber wer möchte, kann es ab sofort an meiner bekannten E-Mail Adresse anfordern.  
.de oder .de

Anschließend würde ich mich über ein kleines Review freuen, ob es euch gefallen hat.

Hinweis für spätere Leser meiner Story:

Solang es meine E-Mail -Adressen gibt, können unzensierte Kapitel immer wieder oder auch erstmalig angefordert werden.  
Die unzensierten Storys werden wohl ausschließlich im endlessrain/gladius dem bekannten Slash-Archiv für HP-FF´s zu lesen sein.

Gruß *knuffel*

Serena


	13. 13 Anders wie geplant

**Zu Spät für … die Liebe?**

Autorin: Serena Snape

Kapitel: 13 / 19

Pairing: SS/LM

Altersfreigabe: Denke ab 16 wäre angebracht

Inhalt:

Ist es jemals zu spät für die wahre Liebe? Ist jede Minute, die wir verbringen: jeder Schritt den wir gehen vom Schicksal vorbestimmt? Können wir die Vergangenheit ändern?

Das mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber wir können aus unseren Fehlern lernen, und vielleicht bekommen wir eine zweite Chance… ein zweites Leben.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und ich verdiene damit kein Geld

Warnung: Evtl. braucht ihr ne Packung Taschentücher!!!

An dieser Stelle Erfolgt eine Warnung: Wer in dieser Story sich ein Happy End wünscht, sollte es mit dem vorigen Kapitel als beendet ansehen und NICHT weiter lesen. Danke!

**Anders wie geplant**

Zum ersten Mal erwachte Severus am Morgen neben einem Körper, den er geliebt hatte. Es war ein neues Gefühl. Er schlug die Augen auf und lächelte zufrieden. Noch nie hatte er sich so gelöst und zufrieden gefühlt. Der Raum roch noch leicht süßlich von ihrem Schweiß. Ein Überbleibsel der Anstrengungen der vergangenen Nacht. Das Kissen duftete angenehm nach dem Aftershave des Anderen. Lächelnd sah Severus auf Lucius Malfoy.

Er war so glücklich. Niemals hatte er zu hoffen gewagt, doch nun war sein sehnlichster Wunsch wahr geworden.

Konnte es wirklich sein?

War dieser Mann nun sein?

Seien Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Körper neben seinen sich streckte und Lucius erwachtet. Zärtlich lächelte er Severus an.

„Guten Morgen, mein dunkler Engel!"

Severus sah ihn glücklich an und streckte seine Hand aus um Lucius sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dessen Gesicht zu streichen.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling!", hauchte er ihm entgegen.

Um Lucius Lippen lag derselbe verträumte Ausdruck. Er fühlte sich so wohl in Severus Nähe, so sicher und geborgen. So hatte er sich bei Narzissa nie gefühlt. Er wusste, wenn er in Severus Augen sah, dass er wirklich geliebt wurde. Um seiner Selbst willen, nicht wegen seines Geldes und seines Prestiges, welches hinter seinem Namen stand.

Nein, einfach weil er Lucius ist.

„Wie geht es nun weiter, Lucius?"

Severus leise Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er richtete sich halb auf und streichelte über Severus Hüfte.

„Zuerst geh´ ich zurück nach Malfoy Manor!"  
Severus Miene wurde traurig, er hatte so gehofft, dass sie nun zusammen blieben. Lucius bemerkte dies und lächelte.

„ … um meine Sachen zu packen. Heute Abend bin ich bei dir!"

Severus strahlte bei Lucius Worten, welcher sich einfach über ihn beugte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

Kurz darauf befand sich Severus auf dem Weg hinauf nach Hogwarts, während Lucius nach Malfoy Manor eilte.

Ein breites, zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf Severus Gesicht, während er den Weg zum Schloss hinauf schritt. Sogar die Vögel, welche fröhlich zwitscherten, störten ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, alles war voll Harmonie.

Aufseufzend betrat er seine Räume und warf sich aufs Sofa. Es war Sonntag und er war mehr als froh darüber. Er träumte vor sich hin, wie es wäre, wenn Lucius mit ihm hier lebte. Natürlich … es war eng. Aber er arbeitete nun einmal hie rund war Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Die Ferien verbrachten sie sicher im Manor … oder sogar zusammen im Urlaub? Er würde mit Lucius verreisen, wohin dieser auch wollte. Sogar in die Sonne, die er nicht besonders liebte.

*****

Am Nachmittag klopfte es an seine Tür und zu seiner Überraschung trat Draco ein. Er zog den Jungen in seine Arme und hielt ihn glücklich fest.

Draco war über die Art seines Patenonkels mehr als überrascht. Gerade, weil dieser in der letzten Zeit alles andere als glücklich gewesen war. Wenn man ihn überhaupt wo anders, als beim Essen in der großen Halle oder beim Unterricht angetroffen hatte.

Severus hatte sich sehr zurückgezogen. Doch was war nun plötzlich anders?

Er löste ich und sah das Strahlen in Severus Gesicht.

„Onkel Sev, ist etwas passiert?"

Severus zog ihn mit sich aufs Sofa und bestellte Tee, dann sah er ihn freudig an.

„Dein Vater kommt Heute Abend und … bleibt!"

Er knabberte leicht verlegen auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Draco fand dies so süß und endlich fiel der Knut bei ihm.

„Ihr … seid zusammen?"

Severus nickte nur und Draco warf sich aufseufzend gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas. „Na endlich!"

*****

Während die Beiden sich in Severus Räumen unterhielten und Tee tranken, kam Lucius auf Malfoy Manor an. Er ging gerade am Salon vorbei, um oben seine Sachen zu packen, als er Musik vernahm. `_Nanu? was … hier ist doch Niemand!´_

Doch wie sehr er sich täuschte, sah er, als er die Türe aufschob. Da saß seine Ex-Frau auf dem Divan und blätterte in einer Hexenzeitschrift. Es schien, als wäre sie schon länger da und fühlte sich wohl wieder ganz zu Hause.

Als Lucius die Tür aufschob und eintrat, sah Narzissa gelangweilt von ihrer Zeitschrift auf. Als sie ihren Ex-Mann sah, wusste sie es war an der Zeit zu schauspielern. Sie sprang auf und warf sich Lucius an den Hals.

„Oh Liebster, endlich seh´ ich dich wieder. Wie wundervoll!"

Lucius wehrte die Umarmung ab, bevor Narzissa ihn küssen konnte und hielt sie auf Abstand an ihren Oberarmen fest. Sein Gesicht hatte einen angeekelten Ausdruck angenommen.

„So … du freust dich mich zu sehen? Du konntest dich doch nicht schnell genug von mir scheiden lassen!"

Seien Stimme klang kalt und verächtlich. Doch Narzissa schien dies zu überhören und fuhr mit süßlicher Stimme fort.

„Aber Liebling, wie konnte ich ahnen, dass du noch mal aus Askaban heraus kommst; noch dazu in diesem GUTEN Zustand!"

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue.

„DAS verdanke ich sicherlich nicht DEINER liebevollen Fürsorge. Warum bist du hier? Hast du deine Abfindung mit einem deiner Lover schon durchgebracht? Ließ er dich dann sitzen, nachdem das Geld aufgebraucht war?", fragte er spöttisch.

Narzissa tat beleidigt, er hatte dabei aber ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Was glaubst du nur! Meine übermächtige Liebe trieb mich zurück zu dir, nachdem ich erfuhr, dass du wieder auf Malfoy Manor weilst."

Sie klang empört, doch dann wurde ihre Stimme weich und einlullend. „Draco freut sich sicher, dass wir nun wieder eine Familie sind!"  
Dabei sah sie ihn an, wie eine Schlange, die den wunden Punkt ihres Opfers gefunden hatte. Sie kannte ihn eben schon so viele Jahre.

Lucius schluckte. Sie hatte Recht! Draco ging noch in Hogwarts zur Schule. Konnte er ihm dies wirklich zumuten? Ihm seine Familie nehmen und stattdessen mit einem Mann zusammenleben? Der noch dazu sein Patenonkel und vor allem Lehrer war?  
Sein Ruf litt noch immer unter seinem Urteil und Aufenthalt in Askaban. Von dem Dementorenkuss ganz zu schweigen. Vielleicht war dies ein Wink des Schicksals. Vielleicht sollte es mit Severus einfach nicht sein…

Es war ihm eben kein Lebensglück mit diesem vergönnt. Er musste wohl zurück in sein altes Leben. Dem, welches sein Vater für ihn arrangiert hatte … Draco zu liebe …


End file.
